Enredos de Cupido
by damelifrost
Summary: Elle deja de creer en el amor y Cupido, Jack y el resto de los Guardianes intentan demostrarle lo contrario, sera un completo caos, jijijiii, gracias Mistery Girl, Ami142, Looverly, Nerea infante, y a Maily XXI, Valevalentina98, Sword of Wind, NadeshkoDarks y Sophia y a Rriyu y a los qué me regalan algo de su tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, estaba aburrida en mi casa y se me ocurrio esta historia que no tiene nada que ver con Pitch, o enemigos, es completamente de amor, desengaño, locura, y bueno veran a Jack actuar como tonto enamorado, y a los demas Guardianes tambien, espero que les guste y dejen reviews plis.**

**capitulo 1**

**El engaño...**

Eleanor una chica de 18 años, cabello negro azabache, con un mechon blanco de lado, ojos verdes y piel blanca, era muy inteligente, sensible y algo timida, estaba estudiando para ser maestra, le encantaban los niños y apenas habia terminado la preparatoria, busco rapidamente una escuela que la formaria por varios años, hacia su objetivo.

Su mejor amiga Renata, una chica completemente opuesta a ella, de ojos grises, hermosa y larga cabellera rubia, muy segura de si misma y completamente vanidosa, solo pensaba en vivir y le gustaba tomar lo que queria sin importarle si pisoteaba a alguien a su paso, le decia que perdía el tiempo, que no le auguraba un futuro muy brillante, pues le decia que viviría como pordiosera el resto de su vida,

- Vamos Elle, - como le decia de cariño- ¿crees que unos chiquillos te daran para vivir decorosamente?, no te alcanzara ni para zapatos, que tontería, yo no podrìa aguantar latosos todo el día, de hecho creo que nunca tendre unos, se estropearia mi hermoso cuerpo- concluyo con burla.

- Vamos Reny, no soy tan deslumbrante como tú, asi que ni pensar en ser super modelo como tú, amiga, y sabes que adoro los niños- dijo riendo animosamente.

- Si, lo que digas, no me digas Reny, sabes que lo odio, en fin, me da igual, ¿que opina Antuan de esto?, ¿ya le dijiste?, no creo que este de acuerdo, - dijo la rubia.

- Es mi vida, y no la de él, asi que yo decido en ella.- dijo con cierta rebeldía, aunque se arrepintio ante la venosa mirada de su amiga.

Tenía su novio Antuan, el amor de su vida, un apuesto chico de frios ojos azules, cabello oscuro y piel morena, era tan enigmático, que enseguida la cautivo con su intensa mirada y atletico cuerpo, el había sido parte del equipo deportivo de la preparatoria, iba a estudiar para abogado, aunque en realidad no era muy brillante, de buena posicion economica, y acostumbrado a que todas se rendían ante él, y Eleanor habia sido la excepción, por eso se encapricho con ella.

**oOo**

Lo amaba tanto, corría, casi volaba para llegar a su casa, le daría una sorpresa, para festejar los 3 meses que llevaban de noviazgo.

Al doblar a la esquina, le sorprendio ver la luz de su habitación encendida, él le había dicho que no estaría hasta despues de las 8, y ella decidio llegar antes para prepararle la cena y darle una sorpresa.

Llego y al ver la puerta entre abierta, entro, sigilosamente, al entrar oyo voces en el salón, y se acerco.

- Si lo se, ella no es de mi categoría, es hasta empalagosa y cursi, pero me gusta, es la única que resistio mis encantos, y eso no puede ser posible, tenía que ser para mí, y ya vez, cayo como todas- contesto con burla.

- Querido ya te has diverttido bastante, ya es tiempo que la dejes, me dijo que te daría una sorpresa, es tan cursí, la verdad ¿no se porque somos amigas?.- dijo una voz que se le hacia familiar.

Se decidio a entrar, ya habia escuchado suficiente, al entrar, grande fue su sorpresa, al ver a su mejor amiga Reny, besando a su novio y este le correspondía.

- ¡ Malditos! son unos infelices, traidores, los odio, son tal para cual, se merecen uno al otro.- Y salio corriendo del salón, con profundo dolor y decepción.

- Elle, osita, vuelve,- dijo Antuan, pero ella no le hizo caso, sus lágrimas no le permitian ver nada.

- Dejala ella no importa, al fin se fue, ya no tendras que aguantarla- dijo Reny.

Al salir camino sin rumbo, con la mirada pérdida, habia empezado una tenue lluvía que caía sobre ella, acompañando su dolor.

Llego a su casa y se metio a la ducha con ropa, no le importaba nada, sentía un dolor tan intenso, se fue a la cama sin poder dormir, ya habia sufrido bastante. y entonces se levanto, ya había decidido lo que haría. Nadie jamás la volvería a lastimar, se vengaria de ellos, y sufririan tanto o mas que ella, era una promesa.

Se iría de ahí a un viaje, para olvidar un poco, todos habian creido que era una pobre huerfana, pero en realidad su familia era poderosa, se habia mudado porque sus padres no estaban de acuerdo en que fuera maestra, querìan que fuera alguien de éxito y distinguida, así que ella se habia marchado en busca de sus sueños, pero le había costado caro, en el fondo era igual a ellos, también los había engañado después de todo.

**ok, espero que les guste, insisto, no tiene nada que ver con enemigos o algo así, es que a veces a uno le entra su lado cursi. Los Guardianes salen en el siguiente, capitulo, y sera todo un enredo, jajajaa, ok, ya se que es corto el capitulo, pero prometo mejorar. Dejen reviews plis, buenos y malos.**

**Chao.**

**Dam Frost. *_***


	2. Chapter 2

Hola aquí un nuevo capítulo ojalá les guste, los personajes son de William Joyce, sólo me pertenece la historia, y a mí me pertenece, **Elle, Antuan, Renata, Alice le pertenece a The Mysteri Girl gracias a Maily XXI, Nerea Infante, Amy142, y a Looverl**y por los reviews, espero qué les guste, no olviden comentar, me despido y disfruten el capítulo.

Dam Frost.

**Capítulo 2**

**Una nueva vida**

Elleanor se dispuso a salir del departamento en que vivió unos meses en los que creyó en una felicidad que nunca existió, la traición de la que pensó su amiga y el que creyó el amor de su vida, eran algo que nunca olvidaría, la venganza a ellos de ahora en adelante serían lo único que la alimentara, volvería con la cabeza en alto y no tendría piedad de ellos.

El viaje resultó relajante, pues visitó las costas de México y Los Ángeles, llegó finalmente a Venecia, Italia, la "ciudad del amor" rodó los ojos, cómo odiaba ese lugar, el tour había terminado ahí, así que al ver las parejas tan felices, sólo esbozo una sonrisa cargada de ironía, y pensó, - "estúpida no sabes que te engañara, todos los hombres son unos sucios traidores"-. Dijo mirando a otro lado. No percibió que en lo alto un pequeño espíritu con arco, a la espalda y alas vestido de short y playera blanca, la observaba con preocupación pues esa chica era la que más energía le daba, movió tristemente la cabeza, esperando que cambiara con el tiempo, sabía que su desilusión era reciente.

**OoO**

Un año pasó desde aquel viajé ya trabajaba con su padre en su empresa de publicidad, sus sueños de ser maestra y enseñar algún día a niños había sido guardado en el bául de los recuerdos, pues su fracaso amoroso era algo que la había amargado mucho, pues no se creía capaz de enseñarle a los niños algo, cuando ella misma había fracasado, pero ya. no sería así nunca más, ahora era dura, decidida, altiva, en algunas ocasiones prepotente, nunca sonreía, y si lo hacía era con burla, sorna o ironía.

Ese día salió a comer, y al ver los establecimientos, con corazones y pequeños bebés con alas, lo recordó de golpe, ese día era el que más odiaba San Valentin, hizo un mohín de disgusto y apresuró el pasó, al llegar cerca del establecimiento le salió un pequeño al pasó y le dijo: - Srita. ¿Me puede dar unas monedas?-

Esa carita la desarmo, y dijo: -¿No has comido?- Preguntó,

- No, mí mamá está enferma y no tiene trabajo, la despidieron, por eso no ha ido al doctor y tengo que pedir dinero para ayudarla- Dijo tristemente.

- Ven vamos a comer- contestó.

La carita del niño al devorar su hamburguesa con papas, fue su mejor premio, pues le encantaban los niños,- Mira te voy a dar la tarjeta de mí doctor y al reverso le puse mí teléfono, dasela a tú mamá y dile que me hable de ahí, que cuando esté mejor me busqué para ver lo de un trabajo, en la oficina necesitamos una persona de limpieza, el sueldo es decente, y le permitire que te lleve cuando no haya quién te cuide.

Y aquí te dejó unos billetes para que pagues la cuenta y lleves algo a tú mamá, me voy, y no olvides que iras a la escuela, en cuanto puedas, ¿ok?- Término de hablar.

Salió del lugar y al salir de ahí tropezo con alguien: - ¡Oye! ¡Fíjate estupida! ¿Qué te pasa?- Dijo cambiado de humor de forma drastica.

- Disculpa, no te vi,- Contestó una chica castaña- ¡Oh cielos eres tú!, ¿No me recuerdas? Soy yo, Alice, tú prima, ¿Cómo te ha ido? Qué cambiada estás, qué gusto verte de nuevo.- Dijo la chica.

- ¡Oh Lo siento! Es qué he tenido mal dia,- Contestó Elle.

- No te preocupes, ¿Hacia dónde vas?- Pregunto.

- Voy a la agencia, ya sabes qué trabajo con papá,- Contesto.

- ¿Qué no se supone que serias maestra? -pregunto.

- Ya no, ese estúpido sueño se fue, me volví realista, descubrí qué no era lo mío- contestó, algo molesta, ¿Porqué tenía que meterse en su vida?

- ¿Estás loca? ¿Dónde sacaste eso? No he conocido a nadie que le gusten más los niños qué tú.- Dijo la Alice, sorprendida por su nueva actitud - ¿Porqué actuas así? Siempre te he recordado cómo alguien animosa, con esperanzas y sueños, está no eres tú.- Término de decir.

-Claro qué soy yo, las esperanzas y sueños, sólo te llevan al fracaso, ahora soy fuerte, y nadie me hará daño.- Contestó, molesta por la intromisión en su vida y forma de ser.

-Esa no puedes ser tú, hablas cómo una mujer vieja y amargada- Dijo Alice, qué era alguien alegre, y creía firmemente en el amor, en los Guardianes, en Cupido. Todo para ella era mágico, no podía creer en lo qué oia.

-Claro qué soy yo, sólo qué antes era inmadura, ahora ya no lo soy, el amor no existe, ni el vivieron felices por siempre, es una creencia ridícula y tonta.- Contestó aun más molesta.

- ¡Estás loca! ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar qué no existe el amor? Mira a tú alrededor, ¿Es qué no lo ves? En el aire, en las flores, en las personas y en los niños, los Guardianes, los cuidan, Sandman, Bunnymund, Santa Clouse, El Hada de los Dientes, Jack Frost y Cupido, todos ellos existen y estan para cuidar de los niños - Dijo ya algo desesperada por hacerla entender.

- Jajaja se qué eres cursi pero no creí qué tanto, el amor, ni Cupido, y menos los Guardianes esos, todo eso es basura qué nos venden para qué compremos las florecitas y chocolates, todo es mercadotecnia.- Término con aire triunfal.

-Estás mal, ellos existen, no se porqué dudas, si tú misma me enseñaste a creer, tú me dijiste qué el amor existe.- Dijo algo triste.

-Eso era antes, pero ya madure, ¿Crees qué si existieran todos esos guardianes qué has mencionado habrían niños con hambre, abandonados, asesinos o hombres qué engañan mujeres y juegan con sus sentimientos, exhibiendolas cómo trofeos?- Pregunto indignada.

-De manera ¿qué eso fue Lo qué pasó? Te engañaron y por eso cambiaste, te amargaste, perdiste tú identidad convirtiendote en una mujer de Hielo, ahora Lo entiendo y siento pena por tí- Dijo Alice.

- No me tengas lástima qué no la necesito, asi estoy excelente, y no sufro, soy realista y vivo bien, ademas hice las pases con mis padres, asi que estoy bien, me tengo qué ir a sido un gusto verte de nuevo.- Dijo de forma sincera, y la abrazo,

- A mí también me dio gusto verte, cuidate y te quiero, espero verte pronto- Dijo Alice, y se fue muy triste.

Desde arriba el pequeño Cupido había visto todo y movió la cabeza con tristeza, -Esto no se quedará así, esa chiquilla, pronto cambiara de idea,- Dijo Cupido y en sus manos apareció 4 frascos qué mandó en distintas direcciones, con una nota qué decía : "Feliz San Valentine, mí regalo de la amistad"-, y después apareció una rosa con la misma nota. Sonrio picaramente, pues su travesura, sería épica,

**que les parecio. comenten y dejen ideas si quieren.**

**dam frost.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola aqui él capítulo 3 espero qué les guste, gracias a:

**Looverly, Amy142, The Mistery Girl, Nerea Infante, Maily XXI, MartaMasked, ValeValentina98 y Bienvenida Sword od Wind, gracias por las ideas, y a The Mistery Girl, **y a todos les agradezco qué me lean, ojala les guste.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de William Joyce, sólo Elleanor, Alice le pertenece a Misty,

**Capítulo 3**

**Reunión con Cupido**

Después de enviar los frascos se fue a su Palacio de Cristal, y envío 5 invitaciones:

- " Gran festejo del amor y amistad.

Pase de entrada: él regaló enviado por mí, los espero. Sean felices por siempre.

James Valentine, Cupido"-

Sonrio satisfecho y hablo a sus querubines ayudantes, estos si se miraban cómo pequeños bebés, ha diferencia de él qué se veía d años.

- Preparen todo para él festejo- y desapareció entre corazones.

Norte qué estaba descansando de sus labores pasadas en Navidad, se sorprendió cuando llegó él regaló, y más cuando llegó la invitación, Cupido casi nunca lo invitaba a su palacio, así qué se puso su mejor traje y dando instrucciones a sus yetis y duendes, salió por un portal mágico.

Sandy se encontraba durmiendo en su Palacio Dorado, cuando recibió él regaló algo sorprendido, Cupido nunca le había regalado nada y menos cuando una vez le pidió ayuda para conseguir una novia, simplemente se excuso diciendo qué aún no había nadie adecuada para él, se entristecio, pero lo superó, y ahora él regaló y la invitación lo tenían sorprendido, se puso un lindo traje blanco de corbata qué al entrar en contacto con él se volvió dorado, y salió en una nube rumbo al Palacio.

Thoot se sorprendió de la hermosa rosa qué recibió, en realidad Cupido no era muy amigable, ya qué siempre les huía a los Guardianes, nunca entendió porqué, tal vez porqué Bunny siempre lo regañaba, y al leer la invitación supuso qué todos estarían tan sorprendidos cómo ella, le sacó brillo a su hermoso plumaje y salió con su inseparable hadita, se moría por ver los lindos dientes del tierno Cupido y los Querubines

Bunny por su parte acepto la invitación sorprendido y molesto, ¿A quién se le ocurre invitarlos faltando un mes para la Pascua? Pero acepto ya qué tenía meses sin ver a sus compañeros, sería buen pretexto, ademas podría hacer enojar a Jack, todavía le divertía molestarlo, era una agradable camaradería, y le tenía mucho cariño ya qué él había hecho qué Jeymi no dejara de creer en él, y eso lo agradecia eternamente, se avergonzaba de haberlo juzgado tan duramente, ya qué él nunca había estado tan sólo cómo él. Ahora entendía porqué era tan hostil al principio, y se había negado a ser un Guardián, claro qué después los había ayudado, era muy sorpresivo él ver qué había madurado tanto, en ese tiempo:

- Creo qué debo apresurarme, queda poco tiempo,- y se apresuró en uno de sus túneles.

Jack estaba volando por ahí y por acá, sin rumbo, jugando, cuando le llegó la pocion y la invitación, Cupido era un buen chico, y raras veces coincidían, pero las pocas veces que se encontraban, se divertían, y jugaban al fin y al cabo también era un niño. Así qué le hablo al viento.

- Viento llevame con Cupido- y se fue volando rápidamente.

**OoO**

Todo estaba, listo un gran banquete en la mesa y todos charlando, hasta que Bunny, ya muy impaciente dice:

- ¿Para qué estamos aqui? ¿Qué no sabes qué falta poco para Pascua? no tengo tiempo para esto.- Ya muy muy impaciente.

- Vamos Bunny, relajate, deja al pequeño hablar- Intervino Norte.

- Pues es qué hoy se celebra mí festividad, y quiero ver qué hacen los humanos, no puedo ir sólo soy un niño en apariencia, por eso quiero qué vayan conmigo- Dijo con una voz dulce.

- ¡Hay qué lindo! Debiste decirlo antes, yo iré contigo, -Dijo Thoot.

- Lo siento pero yo no perdere mí tiempo, y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo, esté niño sólo nos distrae de nuestras obligaciones de Guardián- Dijo Bunny qué no se fiaba de su voz, tenía él presentimiento de qué no debía ir.

- Es qué siempre estoy muy sólo, aún en mí cumpleaños- Dijo empezando a llorar- Quería sentir qué tengo una familia- Dijo ya llorando desgarradoramente.

- Hay vamos "Cupi" - Cómo le decía Jack,- Claro qué iremos, no te preocupes. Bunny esta bromeando, ¿Verdad, qué si?- Dijo Jack.

- ¡Hay vamos, no se dejen engañar esté algo trama, ¿No se dan cuenta?- Dijo exasperado, mientras Cupido fingía llorar.

- No seas paranoico, ¿Porqué son tan nerviosos los conejos? No ves cómo sufre, vamos a ir con él, anda hay qué divertirnos por un día, y qué mejor qué acompañando a James- Dijo Norte, Sandman levantó los pulgares y Jack y Thoot le dieron una gran sonrisa, "Cupi" le hizo cara de cachorrito y al fin acepto.

- Esta bien, pero no me trago tú cara niño- Dijo fastidiado.

- ¡Siii! ¡Vivaa! Ahora tomense la poción qué les di, para poder ir y disfrutar cómo humanos, Thoot esta es para ti.- Dijo Cupido, dándole una de un color verde.

- ¡Quee! ¿Porqué la de ella es distinta? Insisto algo tramas, chiquillo, y voy averiguar qué es,- Dijo Bunny obstinadamente.

- Ya Bunny, déjalo en paz, no seas testarudo- Dijo Thoot.

- Si Canguro, hay qué ir, sera divertido ver a las parejas pastelosas y cursis decirse estupideces- Dijo Jack.

- ¡Oye! No hables así de mí trabajo- Dijo Cupido molesto.

- Ya tranquilo no te quise ofender.- Dijo Jack con voz despreocupada.

- Si esta bien, ahora tomense la poción, y nos vamos- Ordenó él niño.

- Si ya vamos- Dijeron los Guardianes y la tomaron, no con mucho agrado.

Jack tomo la poción rojiza qué tenía en las manos, al dar él primer trago fruncio él ceño y grito- ¡Esto sabe horrible! - Dijo escupiendo lo qué tenía en la boca.

- ¡Noo! Debes tomarla, mira ya tiraste casi la mitad- Grito Cupido llorando.

-¿Ves lo qué hiciste? Anda tomala y deja de hacer gestos- Dijo Norte.

- Si ya, me la voy a tomar- dijo rodando los ojos.

- Listo vamonos- Dijeron los 4 y Sandy asintio.

**OoO**

Mientras tanto Alice llegaba a la agencia de sus tíos.

- "Agencia de Publicidad Morrison"- leyo en voz alta- si ha llegado él momento de hacer algo por ti, - Dijo Alice, y entró a las oficinas en busca de Elleanor.

- Prima quiero qué me acompañes a hacer unas compras- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- No puedo, tengo mucho trabajo- Dijo sin despegar la vista de sus papeles.

- Vamos no seas aburrida, ¿si? Te divertiras- Dijo Alice muy contenta y haciendo puchero.

- Esta bien, pero me ayudaras después, y no es broma, ya te diré en qué- Dijo fingiendo seriedad- Deja qué ordene esto y nos vamos.-

- Si lo qué digas, anda recoge tú abrigo y bolso y vamonos- dijo impaciente.

**OoO**

Todos los Guardianes, iban por la calle, cuando Cupido vio a Alice y esta le levantó él pulgar y entró en una florería.

- Miren hay qué ver ahí,- Dijo Cupido, señalando la florería.

- ¡Hay no! ¿Porqué estamos aqui? No hay nada interesante - Decía Elle a Alice con enojo ya que odiaba esos lugares. -Mejor vámonos -decía, mientras caminaba a la salida sin ver, hasta qué chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo.

- ¡Pero qué rayos! Oye fíjate por donde vas - Grito enojada al chico qué estaba en él suelo frente a ella.

- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó él chico de pelo castaño con voz preocupada.

- ¡Sueltame! No me toques,- Grito roja de furia.

- Oye tranquila, sólo quería ayudar- Dijo levantandose, molesto y dándole la espalda.

- ¡Oh! Qué Bella dama, sus ojos resplandecen más qué mil luces en un árbol navideño gigante- Decía Norte mirandola a los ojos, del cual saltaron chispas en forma de corazones.

- ¿Pero qué...?- No acabó de hablar Elle porqué Bunny hablo.

- ¡Mí hermosa Venus! Tú belleza resplandece entre todas estás flores, permite qué te ayude, a levantarte, soy Aster Bunnymunt, y soy tú ferviente admirador. Decía Bunny mientras igual qué Norte resplandecian corazones en sus ojos.

Sandy lo hizo a un lado, y la levantó mientras le daba una flor y hacia una reverencia, y le cerraba un ojo en una reverencia.

- ¿Pero qué les pasa? ¿Están locos?- Decía Jack a los tres, pero al verla a los ojos sintió algo, pero parpadeo varias veces y sólo atino a decir.- Eres preciosa. Me llamó Jack Frost, y soy tú fiel enamorado- después Sacudio la cabeza y reacciono.- Oigan ya, vámonos, esta chica es odiosa- Dijo cambiando su tono. Cupido se dio cuenta qué a Jack no le había afectado igual la poción.

Thoot sólo sonrio, y vio a Cupido con los brazos en jarras, fingiendo seriedad- ¿Qué les hiciste? Dímelo- Preguntó.

- Yo lo explicare- Dijo Alice.

**Bueno espero sus comentarios, y si tienen ideas igual, trataré de actualizar más seguido ya qué termine mí otro fic.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Me despido**

**Dam Frost**


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí otro capítulo, espero qué les guste, les agradezco qué me regálen un poco de su valioso tiempo. Gracias a **Nerea Infante, Looverly, Sword of Wind, Valevalentina98, NadeshkoDarks, Sophia y Rriyu** por sus lindos reviews y aquí trate de poner algo de la historia de Cupido.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de William Joyce y sólo escribo porqué me gusta.

**Capítulo 4**

**Él plan de Alice y Cupido.**

Thoot volvió su mirada hacia Alice y hablo:

- ¿Tú qué tienes qué ver en esto niña?-

- No le hagas caso, está loca,_ Dijo James.

- Déjala hablar Cupido, quiero saber porqué mis amigos actúan cómo tontos.- Contestó Thoot.

- Ya basta, me quiero ir Alice, no me gustan estos lugares, y lo sabes, ha sido un error venir, aparte no soporto las estupidas "miraditas" de esos lunáticos- Dijo Elle con cara de fastidio y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Me tengo qué ir Jimmy, ya sabes dónde encontrarnos- Le dijo la chica al niño, mientras Thoot los miraba aguantandose la risa.

- "Cómo me gustaría tener una cámara ahora" - pensó, y se volvió hacia él niño qué fingio no darse cuenta.

- Explícame qué pasa Cupido y no te dejare en paz hasta qué lo hagas, por eso sospechaba Bunny qué no era buena idea, pero yo caí cómo tonta en tus jueguitos- Dijo Thoot intentando sonar ruda.

- No es nada, lo prometo- Contestó.

- ¡Qué Bella es!, no puedo creer qué exista alguien tan perfecta, necesito saber quién es- Dijo Norte.

- ¡Ah no! Yo la vi primero_ Dijo Bunny aún viendo a la puerta con la mirada pérdida.

- ¡Bah! Sólo es una chica presumida qué sabe qué es linda y por eso cree qué puede tratarnos con desprecio- Dijo Jack enojado.

Sandman compró un hermoso y gran arreglo floral de rosas blancas, y rojas, con alcatraces y tulipanes y salió tras la chica, ante los ojos asombrados de Thoot.

- Sandman ¿A dónde vas? Espérame- grito Jack corriendo tras él.

Los demás también salieron y tomaron distintos rumbos.

Bunny llegó a su madriguera y saco 3 huevitos, los coloreo uno de tonos rojos, y verdes, con delicadas figuritas de flores con un hermoso campo, él segundo le puso un hermoso tono dorado con un conejito y su conejita y decía "te amo, y se qué te encanto", él tercero le puso a ella, en caricatura con un vestido blanco y su cabellera negra ondulando al viento mientras sonreia, satisfecho con sus obras de arte los metió en una cajita de cristal, y tomo su forma humana vestido con camisa verde y jeans desgastados piel bronceada y hermosos ojos verdes, su figura era un sueño, ciertamente Bunny era muy atractivo y al pasar por un aperador se observó y sonrio:

- ¡Maldicion! No le pregunté a Cupido dónde encontrarla.- Pensó irritado- Ahora tendré qué ver a ese niño, y no quiero qué Norte o Sandman me vayan a ganar.

No hubo necesidad de buscarlo mucho, porqué él ya lo estaba esperando.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece Bunnymunt?- Le pregunto con sarcasmo, sentado en un parque cerca de la floreria donde habian estado.

- ¿Dime dónde encuentro a la chica?- Preguntó sin rodeos.

- Hmm, ¿Para qué quieres saber Bunnymunt?, dijiste qué no estabas de humor para mis tonterías- Contestó fingiendo tristeza.

- No voy a caer en tus jueguitos, así qué dime de una vez.- Contestó Bunny.

- Está bien- Rodó los ojos resignado- la encuentras en la agencia de publicidad qué está a unas calles- Contestó.

- Gracias Cupido, te debo una- contestó mientras se iba rápidamente ante la mirada maliciosa de esté.

Mientras tanto, Sandman estaba con las dos chicas, y Alice abrió los ojos cómo platos:

- Dime tú nombre, por favor, y acepta esté regalo, cómo prueba de mi admiración y respeto, di qué aceptas qué te pretenda y me gane tu amor,- Dijo con acento español.

- Pero ¿De qué rayos hablas?, ¿Estas loco? Yo a ti no te conozco, - Lo miro de arriba abajo, era rubio, de ojos color avellana, y pecas en la cara, alto y buen porte, en realidad le agrado lo que veia, miro su prima con ojos de que no sabia que hacer, pero la vio igual de sorprendida.

Alice, estaba sorprendida de oírlo hablar, y descubrir qué tenía una voz profunda, y hermosa, ella misma deseaba qué esas palabras se las estuviera diciendo a ella, pues al verlo nadie pensaria en él con su forma de guardián, pues nada tenia que ver con el hombresillo de arena. No entendía muy bien los planes de Cupido, pero estaba segura qué él sabía lo qué hacia.

Una vez qué se fue Bunny, Thoot se acercó al pequeño ya con su forma normal, y le hablo:

- ¿Qué le hiciste a los Guardianes? Y quiero la verdad.- Dijo con voz intimidante.

- ¡Hay! Qué susto me diste- Dijo él niño qué estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Ya, ¿Dime qué pasó con ellos?- Volvió a preguntar.

- Es una larga historia- Dijo dándose la vuelta para irse, pero él Hada no lo dejó, lo sujeto de la camiseta, y no pudo desplegar sus pequeñas alas.

- Yo tengo tiempo- Dijo tranquilamente mientras lo arrastra a una banca.

- Está bien- rodó los ojos resignado- Verás, Alice la chica castaña me pidió ayuda con su prima, porqué ella ha cambiado mucho- Dijo he intentó irse, pero Thoot lo volvió a sentar.

- Tú no te vas hasta qué me digas qué tiene qué ver con mis amigos- dijo fingiendo enojo.

- Mira Thoot, Elle era una chica con muchos sueños,esperanzas y asombro, y me daba gran energía, era la qué más me inspiraba a crear parejas, ella cuando era niña soñaba con un chico rubio y alto qué la amaría por siempre, con un hogar, hijos y también quería ser educadora, pero él espíritu de la vanidad y orgullo decidió qué su mejor arma, se fijará en ella, tú sabes qué Allison siempre ha tenido rivalidad conmigo y por eso utilizo a Antuan y Renata para cambiarla- Dijo tristemente.

- Cupido no te estoy entendiendo nada- dijo Thoot.

- Allison está siempre arruinando mi trabajo, y por eso es qué uso a Antuan su novio para qué la engañase con una chica qué fingio ser su amiga y por eso es qué ella ya no cree en nada, ahora es agresiva y orgullosa, y sabes ¿Qué es lo unico que le saca una sonrisa?- Preguntó.

- No lo se- Contestó.

- Los niños, siempre le han gustado, y se qué hubiera sido excelente con ellos.- Dijo con voz triste.- Por eso es qué quiero qué los Guardianes le devuelvan esas ilusiones, Sandman los sueños, Bunny la esperanza y Norte él asombro, ella pudo haber hecho cambiar a Antuan, el es vanidoso y engreido, por eso fue presa facil, pero hubieran sido una pareja muy Bella, y llena de amor, pero no fue así, y ahora tengo qué buscarle una nueva pareja,

- Pobresita entiendo porqué es así, supongo qué tiene miedo de salir herida nuevamente, no es facil qué defrauden tú confianza y todos reaccionamos diferente, pero ahora qué lo pienso ¿Porqué Allison es así contigo?- Preguntó.

- Es otra larga historia...- Contestó Cupido.

- Pues ya te dije qué tengo tiempo, así qué cuéntame, te escucho- Dijo Thoot con paciencia.

- Verás cuándo yo era humano, cómo sabes yo vivía en Roma y él emperador había prohibido los matrimonios, mi hermano qué era sacerdote los casaba en secreto, y yo le ayudaba, pero el emperador claudio se entero y lo mandó a ejecutar, yo seguí ayudando a las parejas y ahí la conocí, éramos él uno para él otro, nos queríamos casar y nos amabamos mucho, lamentablemte ella era hija de un soldado romano y la quería obligar a casarse con él emperador, nos íbamos a fugar un día antes, pero su padre se entero de nuestros planes y me mandó golpear, no pude llegar a la cita, así qué ella se caso sin qué pudiera evitarlo, ella nunca supo lo qué me pasó, cuándo quise hablar con ella, estaba llena de odio, contra mi, dijo qué por mi culpa vivía un infierno y qué yo debería vivirlo igual, así qué me mandó torturar y me soltó despues de algunas semanas, mori dias despues, debido a hemorragias internas, ella al enterarse, se lleno de culpa y se suicido, cuando renaci tenia esta forma y la Luna me dijo qué sería Cupido, y mi nombre seria James Valentine en honor a mi hermano, él es él espíritu de la bondad y generosidad, y no me recuerda, en cambio ella por haberse suicidado su espíritu renacio cómo mi contraparte, es él desamor y soberbia, su odio hacia mi es enorme, ella me vio cuándo renaci, estaba ahí, por eso sabe quien soy, y busca vengarse de mi, afectando mi trabajo, por eso convirtió a Elleanor en una versión suya, sólo qué con ella aún hay esperanza, puede enamorarse de alguien más, qué la llene de ilusión y amor.- Dijo con la voz llena de esperanza.

- Qué historia más triste, siento pena por ti, pero ¿No puedes hacer nada para recuperarla?- Preguntó Thoot.

- No creo, ella está tan cambiada, qué es muy difícil, ¿Crees qué aún puedamos estar juntos?- Preguntó animado.

- Claro qué si y yo te voy a ayudar, y así ayudaremos a Elleanor, y al sujeto qué la engaño le daremos una lección, y claro a la "amiga" también- Dijo Thoot animada.

- Si pero él está casado con ella, y no es nada feliz, por cierto- Contestó.

- Pues debes hacer qué sean felices, es tú deber, aunque eso puede esperar, primero hay qué darles una pequeña venganza en nombre de esta chica- dijo decidida.

**OoO**

Ok, espero qué esté capítulo les guste, y dejen sus comentarios. Por favor qué de eso vivo, y si tienen ideas las agregó.

**Dam Frost**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, aquí un capítulo más, le cambie él nombre al fic, y bueno gracias por los reviews, ok les aviso, a **Sandman me lo imagino tan guapo como él Capitán América, a Norte tan guapo como Thor,** y pues a Bunny no lo tengo bien definido, si alguien tiene alguien, dígame plis.

Los personajes son de** William Joyce, Alice** es propiedad de **TheMisteryGirl245**, ok ahora si espero les guste, y dejen reviews por fis,

**Dam Frost.**

**Capítulo 5**

**Cita con Sandman.**

Mientras Thoot y Cupido planeaban qué hacer para vengar a Elle, está sostenía una acalorada discusión con su prima.

- ¡Que no quiero ir! - Decía Elle.

- Vamos, anda, míralo, es un sueño de hombre, y las hermosas flores qué te obsequio, dale la oportunidad de cenar juntos, anda- Insistía, la chica castaña a la pelinegra.

- Está bien, con tal qué me dejes en paz, acepto, pero qué quedé claro sólo una vez,- Dijo resoplando enojada.

- Si lo qué digas, anda ve - Contestó empujandola dentro de la oficina donde él joven rubio esperaba, al verla sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrio.- ¿Nos vamos? - Preguntó, dándole él brazo galantemente a la chica, qué no entendía hasta qué Alice le hizo ademanes de qué le tomara del brazo, rodó los ojos con fastidio y lo tomo del brazo y se dirigieron a la salida. Sandman salió de la agencia con Elleanor se sentía como en un sueño, y no percibió las miradas de las chicas qué trabajaban en la agencia y veían a la chica con envidia. Tomaron un taxi y Sandy le abrió la puerta con caballerosidad, Elle resoplo enojada y subió, no confiaba en las galanterías del joven, Antuan era igual y resultó traicionero, las Florecitas y chocolates o muñecos de peluche, no la convencian, lo miro con detenimiento esperando qué él chico estuviera sonriendo con burla, y se sorprendió al ver en sus ojos castaños, una mirada tan cálida y limpia, qué se sonrojo hasta la raíz de los cabellos, él sonrio y le guiño un ojo.

Llegaron a un elegante restaurant, y se sentaron en una mesa cerca de un ventanal, el le dio la carta, ella no tenia mucha hambre asi que ordeno _Pasta en salsa Pomodoro y él Mejillones al Gratin_ y pidio vino blanco, despues llego el cafe y el pidio pastelillos para acompañarlo.

Charlaron de su trabajo, de su prima y lo soñadora y torpe qué le parecía.

- ¿Porque piensas qué es torpe e ingenua? - Preguntó mirandola a los ojos.

- Pues por cosas, - Dijo rehuyendo la pregunta.

- ¿Qué clase de cosas?- Pregunto.

- Pues si, cosas de niños, ya sabes él Hada de los Dientes, Santa Claus, etc, y tonterías de esas - Dijo evitando su mirada inquisitiva.

- ¿Porque te parecen tonterías? ¿Tú no crees en ellos? - Preguntó sin dejar de mirarla.

- Claro qué no, eso es de niños, ya voy a cumplir 20, ademas sólo son fantasías. ¿O tú si crees en eso? - Dijo con tono molesto y retador.

- ¿Porqué no lo haría? ¿Tú no tienes sueños?- Preguntó.

- ¿Sueños? Claro qué no, ¿Porqué lo haría? Soy una chica realista, esas tonterías sólo te hacen débil.- Dijo sería.

- Yo pienso qué no, los sueños te hacen grande, todo lo qué vez nació de sueños Elleanor, Hay sueños en este lugar, las personas qué soñaron y crearon este restaurante, la comida, en todo, ¿Es qué no lo vez? - Dijo con voz suave.

- Son tonterías, y creo qué debemos irnos, ya estoy cansada- Dijo molesta.

- Está bien, como digas - Dijo he hizo una seña al camarero para qué le diera la cuenta, le dejó unos billetes y una generosa propina, al chico y salieron del lugar.

- ¿Quieres qué te lleve a tú casa? - Preguntó.

- Si está bien, vamos - No le quedaba remedio qué dejar qué la acompañara, le gustaba su compañía, y le sorprendió ver qué a pesar de ser tan guapo era sencillo y tenía un carisma qué no había visto en alguien más, ni en ella misma antes de la traición de qué fue objeto. Apreto los puños al recordar.

¿Te pasa algo? - Preguntó al ver su gesto contrariado.

- No, claro qué no, sólo caigo en cuenta qué no se tú nombre. Y tú sabes todo de mí.- Dijo pensativa.

- Ah eso es sencillo, soy Elliot Sanders ó Sandman como prefieras, ¿Te parece si nos vamos caminando? ¿O vives lejos?- Pregunto con su hermosa y aterciopelada voz.

- Sandman... Creo qué me suena tú nombre, si caminemos. - Dijo disfrutando él agradable compañero y la hermosa noche.

Llegaron a su departamento y subieron hasta él 3er piso qué era donde ella vivía, la dejó en la puerta y se despidió dándole un beso en la mano.

Apenas cerro la puerta Sandy volvió a su figura de Guardián y se fue por la ventana.

**OoO**

Bunny llegó con la cajita de cristal al lugar qué le dijo Cupido y encontró a Jack afuera.

- Hola Cangurito, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Dijo con burla.- ¿Qué es eso? ¡Hay no! le trajiste un obsequio a la chica, eh, jajajajaaa - Se río compulsivamente ante lo qué veía, mientras Bunny casi lo asesinaba con los ojos.

- Déjame tranquilo, no te metas donde no te llaman- Y entró al lugar.

- Disculpa... ¿La Srita. Montalvo? - Preguntó a la recepcionista, qué al verlo se atraganto con él agua qué bebía.

- ¿Está bien? - dijo preocupado.

- Si, gracias, su oficina es la segunda puerta a la izquierda- Consiguió decir, mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho y lo veía como boba.

- Gracias es muy amable- Dijo Bunny sin tomarle importancia

Al llegar sólo encontró a Alice qué al reconocerlo abrió los ojos y le dijo.

- Lo siento Bunny, pero salió con Sandman, y no creo qué regresé, ¿Quieres qué le de un recado? - Preguntó,

- ¡Hay no! Ese tonto ya se me adelanto, pero mañana no se me escapa- Dijo golpeando su puño en la mano con determinación.

Bunny llegó muy temprano, y entró en la oficina de Elle con una gran cesta de picnic y la puso en su mesa, iba vestido con playera azul, y jeans de mezclilla, desgastados, su excelente figura se notaba tras la playera, sus verdes ojos, y su oscuro cabello cuidadosamente despeinado, se veía guapisimo.

- Hola, hermosa, vengo por ti para ir de picnic, ¿Qué te parece mí idea? - Dijo con su lindo acento australiano.

- ¿Quéeee? ¿Estas loco? Tengo mucho trabajo. Ayer me atrace, mucho- Dijo con voz molesta y sin alzar la vista.

Bunny cansado de ser ignorado la tomo por la barbilla y dijo:

- Tienes qué relajarte cariño, trabajas demasiado - Dijo en un susurro y mirandola a los ojos.

- Aster tiene razon prima, relajate un dia a la luz del sol, te sentara de maravilla y te divertiras, anda ve, yo te ayudare aquí- Dijo Alice qué iba llegando - (Además es guapisimo, ¿Ya lo viste?) - Susurro.

- Noo, yo no estoy de humor para citas - Dijo mirándolo con detenimiento, no pudo evitar sonreír, si era muy apuesto, este le mostró una brillante sonrisa, y ella se ruborizo, y volvió la mirada a su prima.

- No me fio de él, ya sabes qué los hombres guapos son traicioneros, - Dijo en voz baja.

- Él es diferente, intentalo, te puedes llevar una sorpresa,- Le dijo su prima.

- Linda, ¿ya estas lista? La comida se enfria- dijo él joven.

- ¡Anda ve! Diviertete, y disfruta tú joven vida,- Dijo su prima.

- Si, muñeca, vámonos, - Dijo Aster, pasandole él brazo por los hombros.

Salieron de la agencia y tomaron un auto deportivo qué Aster había tentado. Le abrió la puerta y la subió al auto después arrancó velozmente rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad.

**OoO**

Cupido estaba en él parque caminando cuándo vio a una chica sentada en una banca llorando, se acercó cuidadosamente y entonces ella lo miro.

- ¿Qué me ves? Nunca has visto a una chica llorar por alguien?- Preguntó.

- ¿Puedes verme?- Preguntó él pequeño Cupido.

- ¿A quién crees qué le hablo si no?- Dijo entre sollozos.

_ ¡Siii! Tú me estas viendo- Dijo feliz.

- Pudrete niño, y largate lejos de aquí, a tomar gatos por la cola - Dijo enojada.

- Oye tranquila, ya me voy - Dijo fingiendo marcharse.

_**Ok, hasta aquí, él capítulo, ¿Qué tal le irá a Bunny con Elleanor? ¿Qué les pareció Sandman? Y la chica misteriosa ¿Quién es? Bueno ella es cortesía de Valevalentina98, espero qué te guste él comienzo de tú idea.**_


End file.
